Wand to Wand/Галерея
Скриншоты S2E8 Porridge tavern in Mewni.png S2E8 Rats mingling in the bar.png S2E8 Rats drinking porridge.png S2E8 One-eyed bartender serving porridge.png S2E8 Bartender rat sees the bar door open.png S2E8 Bar rats looking at the open door.png S2E8 Giant eagle and spider enter the bar.png S2E8 Giant spider approaches the bar.png S2E8 Ludo tucked inside eagle's wings.png S2E8 Bartender rat looking up at Ludo.png S2E8 Ludo 'I'm glad you're open'.png S2E8 Ludo asking for some porridge.png S2E8 Bartender rat snaps his fingers.png S2E8 Bowl slides in front of Ludo.png S2E8 Ludo pushing spider away.png S2E8 Ludo drinking from his bowl.png S2E8 Ludo realizes what he's drinking.png S2E8 Bartender rat smiling sinisterly.png S2E8 Ludo 'this is mud'.png S2E8 Ludo holding a bowl of mud.png S2E8 Bartender rat laughing at Ludo.png S2E8 Ludo looking at laughing rats.png S2E8 Bar rats laughing at Ludo.png S2E8 Ludo 'that's not funny'.png S2E8 Bar rat imitating Ludo.png S2E8 Close-up on Ludo's angry face.png S2E8 Ludo reveals his magic wand.png S2E8 Bartender rat suddenly scared.png S2E8 Ludo 'you messed with the wrong bird'.png S2E8 Ludo tries to cast Face-Melting Death Ray.png S2E8 Bartender rat flinching.png S2E8 Bar rats looking scared.png S2E8 Bartender rat stops flinching.png S2E8 Ludo's magic wand doesn't do anything.png S2E8 Ludo gets kicked out of the bar.png S2E8 Ludo lands face-first in the dirt.png S2E8 Eagle and spider kicked out of the bar.png S2E8 Ludo's wand hits him in the face.png S2E8 Ludo's wand starts to glow.png S2E8 Ludo angrily picks up his wand.png S2E8 Ludo angrily staring at his wand.png S2E8 Star casting precise magic with her wand.png S2E8 Mewni battleship in a bottle.png S2E8 Marco Diaz calls out Star's name.png S2E8 Star Butterfly very startled.png S2E8 Star's bottle shatters on the floor.png S2E8 Marco tells Star to take out the garbage.png S2E8 Star 'you ruined my Mewni battleship'.png S2E8 Star has a lot of battleships in bottles.png S2E8 Marco 'we told Mom and Dad'.png S2E8 Star Butterfly frustrated 'fine!'.png S2E8 Star's wand starts to glow green.png S2E8 Star casts Summoning Cloudy Charm.png S2E8 Star looking at Cloudy off-screen.png S2E8 Cloudy appears looking abnormal.png S2E8 Star waves her wand in Cloudy's face.png S2E8 Cloudy looking green and sluggish.png S2E8 Star Butterfly shaking her wand.png S2E8 Cloudy greets Star Butterfly.png S2E8 Star Butterfly 'are you okay?'.png S2E8 Cloudy with uneven eyes.png S2E8 Star asks Cloudy to take out the garbage.png S2E8 Cloudy 'princess hands are too delicate'.png S2E8 Star Butterfly looking confused.png S2E8 Cloudy taking out the garbage.png S2E8 Cloudy bumps into Star's bedroom door.png S2E8 Star looking worriedly at her wand.png S2E8 Close-up on Star Butterfly's wand.png S2E8 Close-up on Ludo's wand.png S2E8 Ludo walking with spider and eagle.png S2E8 Ludo pushes spider away again.png S2E8 Ludo 'follow three feet behind me'.png S2E8 Ludo 'maybe it's just a baby rattle'.png S2E8 Giant spider grabs Ludo's wand.png S2E8 Ludo wand-wrestles with spider.png S2E8 Ludo tells spider to let go of the wand.png S2E8 Spider tries to eat Ludo's wand.png S2E8 Ludo 'let go of my thing!'.png S2E8 Ludo starts to glow green.png S2E8 Ludo blasts giant spider with magic.png S2E8 Ludo looking at his wand.png S2E8 Ludo's wand star glows bright green.png S2E8 Ludo in complete surprise.png S2E8 Ludo tells spider 'do it again'.png S2E8 Giant eagle biting Ludo's head.png S2E8 Giant eagle tossing Ludo.png S2E8 Ludo lands in the dirt again.png S2E8 Ludo 'I said not you, bird!'.png S2E8 Ludo's wand emitting green magic.png S2E8 Ludo's wand drags him across the ground.png S2E8 Ludo holding up his magic wand.png S2E8 Ludo is getting an idea.png S2E8 Giant eagle grabs Ludo's head again.png S2E8 Giant eagle tosses Ludo again.png S2E8 Ludo lands in the dirt a third time.png S2E8 Ludo starting to get really angry.png S2E8 Giant eagle gets blasted with magic.png S2E8 Giant eagle soaring toward Ludo.png S2E8 Giant spider grabs Ludo with web.png S2E8 Giant eagle carries Ludo into the sky.png S2E8 Giant eagle drops Ludo out of the sky.png S2E8 Magic Instruction Book.png S2E8 Glossaryck with a magical hangover.png S2E8 Glossaryck 'I had an accident'.png S2E8 Star asks Glossaryck about her wand.png S2E8 Star 'not doing what it's supposed to'.png S2E8 Glossaryck 'something wrong with you'.png S2E8 Star 'what's that supposed to mean?'.png S2E8 Glossaryck 'something wrong with everyone'.png S2E8 Glossaryck being unhelpful.png S2E8 Star thinks Glossaryck is unhelpful.png S2E8 Glossaryck closes the book on himself.png S2E8 Star Butterfly with a blank stare.png S2E8 Star 'I got Cloudy to do it'.png S2E8 Cloudy tossing garbage everywhere.png S2E8 Cloudy raining all over the house den.png S2E8 Star and Marco in complete shock.png S2E8 Star and Marco look at each other with worry.png S2E8 Ludo, spider, and eagle fly through the sky.png S2E8 Ludo, spider, and eagle return to the bar.png S2E8 Ludo 'it's gonna get ugly'.png S2E8 Rats continue to mingle in the bar.png S2E8 Ludo entering the bar again.png S2E8 Bar rat drinking porridge.png S2E8 Ludo kicks bar rat out of his chair.png S2E8 Ludo shoving rats to the side.png S2E8 Bar rats staring at Ludo again.png S2E8 Ludo shoves bowls off the countertop.png S2E8 Ludo asking for a bowl of mud.png S2E8 Bartender rat looking confused.png S2E8 Ludo 'I can taste it already'.png S2E8 Bartender rat snaps his fingers again.png S2E8 Another bowl of mud slides in front of Ludo.png S2E8 Bowl of mud, bugs, and insects.png S2E8 Ludo downs the whole bowl of mud.png S2E8 Bartender rat looking disgusted.png S2E8 Ludo cleaning his mouth.png S2E8 Ludo 'all done!'.png S2E8 Ludo suddenly punches the bartender.png S2E8 Bartender rat flies backward into barrel.png S2E8 Bar rats looking very shocked.png S2E8 Ludo challenging the bar rats.png S2E8 Bar rats accepts Ludo's challenge.png S2E8 Diaz Household exterior afternoon.png S2E8 Cloudy makes a mess in the living room.png S2E8 Cloudy strikes a chair with lightning.png S2E8 Cloudy acting carefree.png S2E8 Star Butterfly 'you stop this right now'.png S2E8 Cloudy rides a lamp like a horse.png S2E8 Star Butterfly 'are you listening to me?'.png S2E8 Cloudy knocking stuff off a desk.png S2E8 Cloudy screaming with delight.png S2E8 Star tells Cloudy to clean up his mess.png S2E8 Cloudy 'someone's allergic to good vibes'.png S2E8 Cloudy blowing wind in Star's face.png S2E8 Star Butterfly 'okay, that's enough'.png S2E8 Star about to cast Sunshine Friendship Spell.png S2E8 Cloudy mocks Star while knocking over bottles.png S2E8 Star's broken Mewni battleships.png S2E8 Star Butterfly getting angrier.png S2E8 Star casts negative Sunshine Friendship Spell.png S2E8 Cloudy gets hits with magic blast.png S2E8 Cloudy starts to grow in size.png S2E8 Star and Marco getting scared.png S2E8 Star and Marco running out of the house.png S2E8 Cloudy grows into a giant windstorm.png S2E8 Star and Marco looking very worried.png S2E8 Ludo fighting bar rats.png S2E8 Ludo whacks bar rat with his wand.png S2E8 Bar rats overwhelming Ludo.png S2E8 Bar rat pulling on Ludo's beard.png S2E8 Bar rat punches Ludo in the face.png S2E8 Ludo getting beaten up.png S2E8 Eagle and spider storm into the bar.png S2E8 Bar rats beating up Ludo.png S2E8 Ludo tells eagle and spider to stay back.png S2E8 Giant eagle and spider standing still.png S2E8 Ludo gets backed into a corner.png S2E8 Ludo 'hit me like you mean it!'.png S2E8 Bar rat wielding a mop.png S2E8 Ludo gets whacked with the mop.png S2E8 Ludo slams into a wall.png S2E8 Ludo falls to the bar floor.png S2E8 Ludo 'really starting to tick me off'.png S2E8 Ludo completely surrounded by bar rats.png S2E8 Bar rats ganging up on Ludo.png S2E8 Ludo crawling out from the rat pile.png S2E8 Bar rats pin Ludo to the floor.png S2E8 Giant eagle watches Ludo get beat up.png S2E8 Giant spider watches Ludo get beat up.png S2E8 Ludo's angry magic building up.png S2E8 Eagle and spider running away.png S2E8 Ludo's angry magic explodes.png S2E8 Bartender rat looking surprised.png S2E8 Ludo harnessing the power of his rage.png S2E8 Ludo blasts magic from his wand.png S2E8 Bartender rat gets blasted with magic.png S2E8 Bartender rat in a mounted cat head's mouth.png S2E8 Ludo losing control of his magic.png S2E8 Ludo flies around the bar with his wand.png S2E8 Ludo firing magic and laughing maniacally.png S2E8 Star Butterfly 'you're out of control!'.png S2E8 Star fires a continuous stream of blasts.png S2E8 Star barrages Cloudy with magic beams.png S2E8 Lightning strikes cactuses and fence.png S2E8 Fence and cactuses catch fire.png S2E8 Palm tree gets ripped out of the ground.png S2E8 Marco running across the palm tree.png S2E8 Star Butterfly 'that is enough!'.png S2E8 Star Butterfly fires a powerful magic blast.png S2E8 Cloudy gets blasted with powerful magic.png S2E8 Cloudy 'you poked my fluffies!'.png S2E8 Cloudy turns into a wind vacuum.png S2E8 Roof ripped off of Diaz backyard shed.png S2E8 Cloudy is sucking up everything.png S2E8 Marco 'I think you're making him worse'.png S2E8 Star Butterfly getting even angrier.png S2E8 Marco Diaz getting pulled away.png S2E8 Marco gets pulled toward the vacuum.png S2E8 Marco Diaz hanging on for dear life.png S2E8 Star Butterfly worried about Marco.png S2E8 Close-up on Star's wand - green glow.png S2E8 Close-up on Star's wand - pink glow.png S2E8 Star emitting a positive magic aura.png S2E8 Marco Diaz crying out for help.png S2E8 Star casting Raspberry Ribbon Lasso.png S2E8 Marco caught by Star's magic ribbon.png S2E8 Star pulls Marco back to the ground.png S2E8 Star Butterfly looking down at Marco.png S2E8 Star Butterfly spinning in the air.png S2E8 Star casts positive Sunshine Friendship Spell.png S2E8 Sunshine Friendship Spell about to strike Cloudy.png S2E8 Magic blast of fluttering butterflies.png S2E8 Cloudy pink and blushing.png S2E8 Cloudy turned back to normal.png S2E8 Star back on the ground; Marco spits out dirt.png S2E8 Marco Diaz thanks Star for saving him.png S2E8 Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz hugging.png S2E8 Cloudy approaching Star and Marco.png S2E8 Cloudy 'what happened?'.png S2E8 Marco 'what was up with your wand?'.png S2E8 Star Butterfly 'I have no idea'.png S2E8 Rafael and Angie returning home.png S2E8 Rafael and Angie in complete shock.png S2E8 Diaz Household completely messy.png S2E8 Star and Diaz family cleaning the house.png S2E8 Rafael 'always exciting with you around'.png S2E8 Angie 'this'll take us all weekend'.png S2E8 Star Butterfly about to cast a cleaning spell.png S2E8 Star looking at her wand thoughtfully.png S2E8 Star puts her magic wand down.png S2E8 Star sweeps up with wrong end of broom.png S2E8 Marco rotates broom in Star's hands.png S2E8 Star Butterfly 'that's way better!'.png S2E8 Porridge tavern in flames.png S2E8 Ludo victorious over the bar rats.png S2E8 Ludo's wand pointed at bartender rat.png S2E8 Ludo demanding some porridge.png Концепт-арты Wand to Wand concept 1.jpg Wand to Wand concept 2.jpg Star_vs._the_Forces_of_Evil_magic_concept.jpg Wand to Wand concept 3.jpg Wand to Wand concept 4.jpg Прочее Wand to Wand poster.jpg en:Wand to Wand/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона